Chaos and Eggnog: A Christmas Tale
by E350
Summary: Nicktoons Unite universe: Timmy finds some gems under his house and gives them to Danny, Spongebob and Jimmy as gifts. Unfortunately, he soons finds out that they are cursed. Mild violence, possible Danny/Sam and Spandy. PROLOGUE UP.
1. Prologue: The Old Man and the Judge

Well, here's me Christmas tale. Started in November. Yeah, go me. :|

(Incidentally, I'm working on far too much.)

**

* * *

Chaos and Eggnog**

_A Christmas Tale_

**Prologue: The Old Man and the Judge**

Gather round, lads and lasses, gather round and here a tale…

Fifty-five years ago, there was a small town in America called Cape Columbus. This town was as normal as you could bear of a town in the Nineteen-Fifties – a stereotypical community constructed on moralistic values and the idea of the American way of life. It was completely and utterly unremarkable.

Then one day, a man came from out of town. He was a strange fellow, a somewhat stout, beared old man wearing only red. He introduced himself as Nicholas, an immigrant from Holland hoping to start a new life in the United States.

The people of Cape Columbus treated him with mistrust. Nicholas, to them, was a stranger, and the townspeople were a simple folk. They had heard tell of crime in larger cities which had large immigrant populations.

With this in mind, they shunned poor Nicholas. He could not find work, as nobody would employ him. People in the streets would keep away from him, whispering to each other. Children found his appearance and his origin to be a joke, and laughed and threw stones at him.

Despite this, Nicholas persisted, and eventually got a job at a nearby factory as a supervisor. He gained a good reputation from the workers, all of whom he treated fairly, without prejudice against blacks, or Chinese, or Irish and Italians.

This behaviour astounded the people of Cape Columbus, who had thought it right to shun those who were different to them. The townsfolk began to believe that Nicholas was a troublemaker, a spy, a communist. They planned to teach the old man a lesson.

Rallying around the mayor of the town, the people plotted and planned, and by the time the snows came, they were ready. One night, as Nicholas returned home from the factory, he found the county sheriff waiting for him. He was handcuffed, and taken to the town square, where the locals had all gathered.

The mayor spat out accusations against Nicholas, calling him a communist, a terrorist and a conspirator. All this time, Nicholas begged the people to help him, but not a single word of support was given.

Under agreement by the mayor, the county sheriff and the town attorney, Nicholas was sentenced to deportation – he was to leave Cape Columbus and never return.

Nicholas was taken to the town limits and thrown into the dirt. Climbing to his feet, Nicholas gave the people a sad glance, before hobbling away down the road. He was never seen again.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, a cloaked figure walked into the square. He introduced himself as a judge, and asked to see the mayor, sheriff and attorney. When the three men turned up, he gave them three small gems – a red one, a green one and a blue one. Then he politely asked for a meeting of the villagers, which was reluctantly agreed to.

Within an hour, the judge stood before the people. He spoke scathingly to them, accusing them and condemning them. They, he said, had thrown out an innocent old man simply because he was different, and told them that that would be their undoing. He uttered a single whisper, a whisper of '_Guilty_', and then he was gone.

The next day, the mayor, attorney and sheriff all vanished without a trace. Local authorities and the FBI tried to locate them, but with no luck. Over the next few years, each time in December, more people vanished, never to be seen again. By 1960, the town was abandoned, its remaining people having fled in fear.

As for the gems, they quickly vanished. They were stolen, not by the judge or the townspeople, but by a vile man named Zwarte Pete. Every December, it's said that Zwarte Pete descended upon innocent people, cursing them before running off to the dark night.

…

Ah?

I see you picked up the 'descended' there, didn't you? Well, I've certainly got the time to tell you how Pete was stopped, I suppose. It's quite recent, actually – just last Christmas, in fact.

Get comfortable, my friends. It's a _long_ story…


	2. Chapter One: Our Story Begins

Well, here's the main beginning of the story. There's a Planet Sheen joke in here, which comes more from my failure to have seen it them a judgement of its quality. Just a heads up.

Review replies;

**Cartooniac55:** _May?_ Well, I guess mine's not the first of the year then! XD Thanks for reading.

**TweenisodeOrange:** Yeah, this isn't a Sonic crossover, I'm afraid. I've never played the games, you see. Also, it's quite obvious that Nicholas is...the devil! D: XD Thanks for reviewing.

**Movie-Brat:** Mostly going for Original-ish Flavour here. I say that, and mention communists on the first page. I'm not good at this. XD Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** It's pretty much exactly who you think it is. :D Thanks very much!

**

* * *

Chapter One: Our Story Begins**

_Tuesday, December the Fourteenth._

Timmy Turner was not amused.

He and his dad were in the basement of the Turner residence, the older of the two cleaving open a trapdoor in the floor. They were about to go waltzing into the crawl space under the house in an epic search for Mr. Turner's old magazines. Since Principal Waxelplax had recently ruled that the Turners needed to bond with their only son, Timmy had been taken along for the ride.

"OK, Timmy!" grinned Mr. Turner, as he opened the trapdoor, "I'll look for my magazines up here while you look down there!"

"Isn't this kinda dangerous?" quizzed Timmy.

"Of course not!" replied Mr. Turner, "I do this every year!"

That, thought Timmy, explained why his father often spent a week in a cast around this time of year.

Sighing heavily, Timmy climbed into the crawl space, coughing at the dusty air under the house. He crawled a short distance before coughing again.

"Are you alright, Timmy?"

Three mice, coloured green, pink and purple, scurried up to him. They were, of course, Timmy's fairy god-family, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"This bites!" snapped Timmy, "There's hardly any room to breathe down here! Why does dad even keep his stuff down here anyway?"

"This _is_ the same man who keeps eggnog in a safe," reminded Wanda.

"Point taken," nodded Timmy.

"Don't worry, Timmy!" grinned Cosmo, "You never know what you'll find down here! Cockroaches, spiders, scorpions; it's a practical zoo!"

"Besides," added Wanda, glaring at her husband, "School's out! Once you're done here, you'll be free to do whatever you want with your friends!"

"No I won't," moaned Timmy, "I've still gotta buy Christmas presents for Jimmy, Danny and Spongebob."

"Yeah, and you're flat-broke!" reminded Cosmo.

"Thanks for reminding me," deadpanned Timmy, "Besides, after Saturday, they're all gone! Danny's going to his aunt's for Christmas, Jimmy's gonna be in Milwaukee, and Spongebob's parents are dragging him off to the English Channel!"

"Well, Captain Exposition, you still have your other friends," reminded Wanda.

"Chester and AJ?" snapped Timmy, "They've been avoiding me all month!"

"What about Elmer and Sanjay?" asked Cosmo.

"…no," replied Timmy.

He muttered angrily to himself as he crawled along.

Presently, he came upon a small box in a corner. Picking it up, Timmy blew a light layer of dust off of the lid and read the inscription.

"To the descendants of Pappington Turner, last resident of Cape Columbus," he read.

He shrugged, and opened the box. Inside were three small, glimmering gems of red, green and blue. Timmy tilted his head, confused.

"What are these?" he asked himself.

"Timmy! I found my mags!"

Shaking his head, Timmy crawled out from under the house, taking the box with him.

Mr. Turner was holding a large box full of magazines. He gave his son a grin.

"Can't wait to get into these!" he grinned, "Ooh, there's gonna be some nice chicks!"

A magazine fell from the box, and Timmy looked at the cover.

"Poultry '85," he sighed, "I should've seen that coming."

"Well, thanks for the help, son!" thanked Mr. Turner, heading for the stairs, "I'm gonna go get into these…"

"Hey, dad?"

Mr. Turner stopped walking up the stairs and looked at his son.

"Do you know what these are?" asked Timmy.

He showed his father the box of gems.

"Well, never seen them before," shrugged Mr. Turner, "They look nice…"

He reached for the box of gems, and proceeded to drop the box of magazines down the stairs. They crashed into the side of a step-ladder, which fell onto a closet. The closet toppled over, and there was the loud sound of glass and china shattering.

Mr. Turner winced.

"…and that's why we can't have nice things," he said, quickly handing the gems back to Timmy.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron leant over the Strato-XL in his backyard, tinkering with the engine. Behind him, Spongebob and Danny were sitting in the snow, waiting unexcitedly for Jimmy to finish.

"Remember that time Sheen stole your rocket?" asked Danny.

"We don't talk about that, Danny," snapped Jimmy.

"Oh yeah," sighed Danny.

There was a sudden 'poof!' and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in the yard.

"Hi, guys!" he grinned, "I brought stuff!"

Danny gave a thankful look to the sky.

"Can it wait?" asked Jimmy, "I need to finish these adjustments. It'll only be an hour or so."

Danny buried his head in his hands.

"Nope!" replied Timmy.

Jimmy shook his head, but climbed down from the rocket.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I found you some Christmas presents!" grinned Timmy.

He pulled the box from his backpack and handed out the gems.

"Gems?" mused Danny, juggling the red one in his hands, "Where'd you find 'em?"

"They were in my basement," shrugged Timmy.

"Nice!" grinned Jimmy, looking at the blue one, "I might be able to use this as a conductor to supercharge the flux capacitors on the time booth!"

"Thanks, Timmy!" thanked Spongebob, "That's actually really nice!"

"…are you suggesting I'm not usually nice?" accused Timmy.

Spongebob didn't reply.

"He does have a point, Timmy," mused Wanda.

"Yeah, whatever," shrugged Timmy, "I'm done. Are we still on for my place on Friday?"

"You bet!" grinned Spongebob.

"Least we can do is say goodbye before we all leave," nodded Danny.

"Great!" cheered Timmy, "I'll see you then!"

He poofed away.

"Well, back to my work," shrugged Jimmy.

Danny groaned.

* * *

Wednesday, December the Fifteenth was mostly uneventful. An odd fellow in Australia had a birthday and Patrick fell down a well, but apart from that, nothing of not happened.

On Thursday, however…well, that's where things got _really_ interesting…


	3. Chapter Two: Thursday

Here's chapter two. Yah.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Thanks! *hug* I'm a bit sad, now. My house has no crawl space. :(

**SOLmaster:** I'm glad you like it, and I intend to do more. :D Thanks for the review!

**Cartooniac55:** Aye. It is. To be honest, Milwaukee came from the top of my head (and after half destroying it in a video game...not my fault.) Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Movie-Brat:** No time travel, I just needed an invention of Jimmy's. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I enjoy writing Mr. Turner. :) Ask, and ye shall recieve. Thanks very much!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Thursday**

Danny sat a table in the Nasty Burger, fiddling with the gem.

He whistled to himself as he juggled the gem from one hand to another, waiting for Tucker to return with the food. Across from him, Sam rapped on the table. It was a slow day today.

Danny sighed, and set the gem on the table.

"So," he mused, "How's…things?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're good," shrugged Sam, "How long is Tuck gonna be? He's been up there for ten minutes now."

"Eh, who knows," replied Danny, "As long as I…"

He paused as the gem on the table began to glow red.

"Whoa," he mused, "What's it doing?"

"Danny," warned Sam, "Your hand…"

Danny glanced at his right hand. It was also glowing red.

"What the heck is…"

"Hey guys!"

Tucker grinned as he walked up.

"Sorry it took so long, the Nasty Sauce machine clogged," he exclaimed, "That could've gone badly wro-"

Danny's hand let out a beam of red ectoplasmic energy. The beam hit the tray of food Tucker was carrying, slamming it into his face. Tucker fell onto his back, squirming.

Danny let out a shriek as his arm pulsed in strange electricity and ectoplasma. Rods of red lighting struck across the restaurant, causing the staff and patrons to scream and duck.

Letting out a cry of "Sorry! It's his diet!" Sam grabbed Danny's left arm and dragged him out the back of the Nasty Burger, a condiment-splattered Tucker following close behind.

Darting into a back alley, Danny gave another yell as the energy around his arm broke a window, before it finally receded.

"What the heck was that?" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Ghost puberty?" shrugged Tucker.

Sam reached into her pocket, pulling out the red gem. It had stopped glowing, and looked as innocent as it had a few minutes ago.

"I think it's this thing," she deducted, "It must be affecting your powers – supercharging them or something. Who gave you this?"

Danny gave a scowl.

"Turner," he growled.

* * *

Jimmy was in his lab, as usual, fiddling with the controls of the Time Booth. Behind him, Carl and Sheen were watching Ultralord on the VOX screen.

"If this works," Jimmy mused, "We'll be able to work this thing to the limit. The formation of the Earth, the Dawn of Time; we could see things most scientists could only dream of!"

"Yeah, that's great," nodded Sheen, disinterested.

Jimmy pulled the gem from his pocket, staring it over.

"I just need a stronger power conductor," he mused, "Hopefully, this'll work…"

The diamond gave a sudden pulse of light, causing Jimmy to wince and shield his eyes.

"Agh!" he grunted, "Must've reflected the screen."

Jimmy shrugged, and reached down to pick up a wrench from the floor. He nodded as it lifted to meet him.

Then he remembered that wrenches didn't do that.

Scratching his head, Jimmy let go of the wrench. The metal tool simply stuck to his hand and refused to fall.

"What the?" quizzed Jimmy, "Did I put superglue on this or something?"

He grabbed the wrench with his other hand, only for it to stick to that as well. Pulling hard, Jimmy tried to pull his hand off, but only succeeded into losing his footing and falling onto a bucket of small rivets.

Climbing to his feet, the boy genius felt the cold metal objects sticking to his skin. He tried to brush some on his left leg off with his foot, to no avail.

"Gas planet," he realised, "I've been magnetised!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Carl and Sheen, unenthusiastically.

"It must've been the gem," considered Jimmy, "It must have had some kind of…atomic sequencing to alter my genetic structure!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Carl and Sheen, unenthusiastically.

Jimmy scowled, remembering where he'd gotten the gem from.

"Turner," he growled.

* * *

"Spongebob!" shouted Squidward, "Are you done yet?"

Spongebob lovingly placed the REDACTED on the Krabby Patty, before carefully positioning the top bun. He gave a warm smile.

"Goodbye, patty," he sighed, "May you bring warmth to the hearts of…"

"_Spongebob!_"

Spongebob quickly handed the Patty through to Squidward.

The customer left, and the Krusty Krab grew silent. Squidward let out a relieved sigh, and opened a magazine while he waited for Mr. Krabs to leave his office and close up. Spongebob pulled his gem from his pocket and began to play with it.

At last, Mr. Krabs left his office and turned over the sign on the door.

"We're closin', boys!" he called, "Now get out, I wanna count me money!"

Spongebob strolled out of the building, just a little upset that it was quitting time. He soon perked up, however. It was a nice night, and due to the Pacific summer, the water was warm. He hummed a tune as he juggled the gem in his hands.

He stopped for a moment as a jellyfish hummed by.

"Hey, little jellyfish!" he greeted.

The jellyfish buzzed a reply, and moved on. Spongebob waved goodbye, as the gem in his hand glowed.

Spongebob shut his eyes and strolled on, without a care in the world. He felt the warm waves on his face as he approached his house.

Walking inside, he walked up to Gary, waving cheerily.

"Hey Gare-Bear!" he grinned, and he leant down to pet him.

Giving a terrified cry, Gary slithered away, into the kitchen, leaving Spongebob confused.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

He shrugged, and walked up to the bathroom, intending to wash his hands before getting Gary his dinner (his hands were still greasy from work). He grinned as he walked into the room and looked in the mirror.

He screamed.

Staring back at him was a pink, blobby, somewhat transparent vaguely squareshaped creature with purple spots. It also had Spongebob's face and clothes. Its feet were six jellyfish tentacles.

"Oh no," shuddered Spongebob, "It's just like what I read in Fake Science Monthly…I've become a Jellyfish Monster!"

He glanced at the gem, which was still pulsing. He made a realisation.

"I think this might be Timmy's fault," he thought to himself.

* * *

Ya think, Spongebob?


	4. Chapter Three: Timmy Gets Blamed

Dear readers. Well, here ya go. Not-Squidward.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Is he ever! XDD Thanks for reading.

**SOLmaster:** I'm glad you like 'em. Spongebob's was the hardest to think of. Thanks for reviewing!

**Movie-Brat:** He isn't going to take it well. Thanks for the review!

**Cartooniac55:** I'm glad you liked it. Carl and Sheen are fun to write. Thanks very much!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Timmy's punishment shall be most unpleasant and awkward. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three: In Which Timmy Gets Blamed**

Timmy watched the scene before him with a mixture of bemusement and faint nausea.

His parents were together in the living room, having dug out an old record player from their childhood. They had both donned Santa costumes and were dancing poorly together to the music.

If this was what they always did when they went out every night, then perhaps Vicky _was _the better deal.

"I think I'm gonna need a new pair of eyes," he sighed to the green, pink and purple cushions on the couch.

"Now Timmy, they've got every right to relive their childhoods," reminded Wanda, "Besides, it's catchy!"

"Yeah," groaned Timmy, "Catchy like a fishing hook."

"Gotta admit, he got ya there," grinned Cosmo.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Turner strolled over to the door.

Timmy's interest went to a fly buzzing around the room as his mother called for her husband.

"Honey!" she called, "There's an angry mob outside!"

"Must be about that thing at the Noodle House," mused Mr. Turner, "I thought I passed the blame on to that kid…"

He walked towards the door, leaving Timmy alone.

"Well," he mused to himself, "On the plus side, I don't have to worry about Christmas presents anymore!"

He sat back, giving a contented sigh.

"I'm a wonderful person," he grinned to himself.

"Timmy! There's a bunch of strange and _very angry_ friends here to see you!" called Mr. Turner.

Confused, Timmy climbed to his feet and walked up to the door, passing his parents on the way. Evidently, the elder Turners would rather continue dancing then help him out with this.

Jimmy, Spongebob and Danny stood at the door, arms crossed. Jimmy had several large metal objects attached to his skin. Danny's clothes and hair were singed and smoking. Spongebob seemed to have morphed into a Jellyfish Person.

"…the gems?" asked Timmy, nervously.

"Yeah," snarled Jimmy.

There was a very long silence.

At last, Wanda poofed in place next to her godson.

"You're a wonderful person, huh?" she shot.

"Care to explain?" demanded Danny, "We're _all ears._"

"Uh…um…I made an oversight?" whimpered Timmy.

"So you, being the one with access to this kind of technology," snapped Jimmy, "Managed to _forget_ to check if there were any problems with the gems before you gave them to us?"

"Look, they were in a box for my Grandpa and his kids," replied Timmy, defensively, "How was I supposed to know they were cursed?"

"Was there a return address?" asked Jimmy.

"No," snapped Timmy, "But come on! They looked fine!"

"Would it have killed you to check?" growled Danny.

His hand glowed green and he fired an ectoplasmic bolt into the sky. He gave out a startled yelp as three more bolts fired.

"They were just rocks!" exclaimed Timmy.

"He's got a point," mused Spongebob.

"Spongebob," sighed Jimmy, "He found strange gems in a mysterious box under his basement, addressed to the descendants of his grandpa, with no return address. Does that sound like the kind of thing you'd give to your closest friends?"

"No," nodded Spongebob.

"Well, nobody forced you to take them!" shouted Timmy, desperately.

Jimmy and Danny stared.

They blinked.

"I'll hold him down," decided Jimmy.

"Got it," snarled Danny, putting his fist on his palm.

"Wait!" shouted Timmy, stepping back, "M-maybe we can break the curse!"

"That's what we came here for," growled Jimmy.

"Was there anything weird about the box?" asked Danny, "Anything we should know about?"

"Well," remembered Timmy, "It _did_ say that Pappy was the last descendant of some 'Cape Columbus' place…"

"Cape Columbus," mused Jimmy, "I think I've heard of it."

"Really?" asked Spongebob, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's not far from Memphis," nodded Jimmy, "Maybe there's a solution there."

"OK, problem solved!" grinned Timmy, "Cosmo, Wanda; I wish we were in Cape Columbus!"

Wanda and Cosmo (who had poofed up with Poof at the call of his name) raised their wands. They glowed brilliantly in the night air, preparing for the journey they were about to take…

…then there was a farting noise, and they bent over.

"What is it?" sighed Timmy.

"There's some kind of block on our magic," replied Wanda, shrugging, "There must be some kind of magical blocker on the town."

"The same technology as in the gems," mused Jimmy, "Whoever made this must be a pretty advanced computer genius."

"…yeah, let's go with that," nodded Timmy, slowly.

"'Going with that' isn't gonna get us halfway across the country," snarled Danny, "This place is near Memphis! How are we supposed to get there?"

"Did you say Memphis?"

Mr. Turner ran out of the living room, just barely missing Cosmo and Wanda escaping in a puff of smoke.

"I'm heading that way on Monday!" he grinned, "There's a new pencil-pusher convention there!"

Timmy blinked.

"…and _when_ were you planning on telling me this?" he asked.

"I wasn't!" smiled Mr. Turner.

Timmy sighed.

"Can we come?" he asked, "There's a…thing…on in a town nearby."

"Of course you can't!" replied Mr. Turner, "Someone has to help Vicky look after the house!"

"Why's Vicky here?" asked Timmy.

"She's looking after you while your mother goes to the new annual real-estate convention in New York!" explained Mr. Turner.

Timmy glanced between his friends and his father, a desperate look on his face. They needed to get to Cape Columbus – but more to the point, _he_ now needed to get away from Vicky.

"Dad," he begged, "We need to get to Cape Columbus!"

"Sorry Timmy!" replied Mr. Turner, "But don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun spending Christmas with Vicky!"

He gave his son a wink as he walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Jimmy and Danny glared once more.

"So," snapped Jimmy, "You can't get us to Cape Columbus?"

"No," sighed Timmy.

"Fine," nodded Danny, "We'll just have to find another way, won't we, Spongebob?"

He nudged the naïve sponge.

"Uh…yeah," he nodded.

"We could take the Hovercraft," mused Timmy, "I mean, that's fast enough, right?"

"What's this 'we' business?" demanded Jimmy, "This was _your _fault."

"What're you…"

Jimmy reached into Timmy's pocket and pulled out his recaller. He slammed the device into the Hypercube (which proceeded to stick to his hand).

"Come on guys," he snarled, "We're done."

He pressed a button on his own recaller, and a portal opened behind them. Jimmy turned his back, and marched briskly into the portal. Danny quickly followed the boy genius, briefly giving a second glance. Spongebob stood for a second, his lip wobbling almost comically, before walking through the portal himself.

The portal closed behind the sponge, and Timmy was left alone in the cold, wintry night.

Inside, he could still hear the music playing.

"_Yes I've got heartaches by the number…troubles by the storm…_"

"What did I do to deserve this?" he lamented.

"Do you want a list?" Cosmo asked brightly as he poofed up next to him.

Timmy threw a snowball at him, before burying his head in his hands.

* * *

*pours self stiff drink of coke.*


	5. Chapter Four: The Worst Friday Ever

This chapter is about a great weekend. Honest!

Review replies;

**Clockwork Oracle King:** I've got a name for a day when Timmy screws up - Wednesday. Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Yeah, I feel bad for the poor guy too. It was a bit depressing to write, really. :\ Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Funnily enough, I've never actually laid eyes on much of Calvin and Hobbes. Don't know why I referenced it, but oh well! XD Thanks very much.

**Movie-Brat:** He is indeed. Thanks very much!

**Cartooniac55:** I guess. The others _did_ overreact, though...they're all in the wrong today! XD Thanks!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Glad you liked it. I was a bit worried that I'd made the Turner's too jerky, even as far a canon goes. Good to see I haven't. Thanks for responding!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Worst Friday Ever**

Friday morning dawned over the town of Retroville, and Jimmy Neutron rolled over in his bed, deep in his slumber.

With a countdown and a roar, Jimmy's alarm went off, and the boy genius drowsily opened his eyes and slammed his hand over the clock. He immediately regretted this, as the clock duly stuck to his palm.

Giving an annoyed grunt, Jimmy got out of bed and walked drowsily over to the window. He opened it, and proceeded to bash the clock against the windowsill repeatedly until it at last slipped free – and fell onto the front lawn, where it smashed into pieces.

Jimmy groaned. Since he'd been magnetised, he'd been posing a bigger threat to his inventions then even Carl and Sheen. This prevented him from operating anything more advanced then a car – and there was no way that his parents would let him borrow theirs.

Grumbling dreadfully, Jimmy dressed himself and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Jimbo!" grinned Hugh, beaming as he carried a box into the room.

"Hi," sighed Jimmy, "What's in the box?"

"Only the best thing ever!" grinned Hugh, "It's that time of year again, the time for…"

Jimmy's heart sank as he realised what it was.

"No, dad, no, not this year…" he began, too late.

"Christmas cutlery!" cheered Hugh, opening the box.

Jimmy gave a yelp and braced himself as a barrage of cutlery zoomed towards him.

* * *

Danny stood over the hood of the Spectre Speeder, looking over the engine. Inside, Sam and Tucker were checking the instruments.

"Yeah," mused Tucker, "I think we'd get this to Memphis. Your dad hasn't smashed it up in a while."

"Good," grinned Danny, "The sooner this curse is broken, the better…"

He felt a warm feeling in his left pocket; the one had put the gem inside. He gulped.

"Guys," he warned, as a red aura began to surround him, "You might wanna duck and cover!"

Sam quickly climbed out of the vehicle. Tucker, however, had not heard Danny's warning, as he'd started fiddling under the dashboard.

Danny's aura exploded.

Tucker gave a high-pitched scream as he leapt out of the Speeder. He was just in time, as the shockwave shattered the windows of the small craft.

Danny's eyes began to glow. Realising what might happen, Danny tried to shut his eyes. A burning feeling on the insides of his eyelids suggested that this might not be such a good idea, and he opened them again.

A beam of red energy shot out of his eyes, slamming into the front of the Spectre Speeder. With a loud bang, the vehicle exploded into green flames, which lasted ten seconds before the lab sprinklers turned on.

At last, the gem stopped glowing, and Danny returned to normal.

"_Eye beams?_" exclaimed Tucker, holding up his hands to shield himself from the water, "Why can't you normally have eyebeams? That's awesome!"

"Yeah," groaned Danny, "But how are we gonna get to Memphis now?"

"You're gonna have to talk to Timmy," replied Sam.

"He can't get us there either," snapped Danny, "Even if he could, Jimmy kicked him out of the group, remember?"

"Then _un_kick him," suggested Sam, "He lives in that universe."

"But he cursed us in the first place!" reminded Danny.

"Unless you expect Spongebob to drive…" began Sam.

Danny shuddered.

"We're calling Jimmy," he murmered.

* * *

"There, there," Squidward comforted unenthusiastically.

Spongebob was standing over the grill in the Krusty Krab kitchen, whilst sobbing uncontrollably. Both Squidward and Mr. Krabs, unable to stand the constant crying (_eighteen hours!_), had resolved to cheer him up.

Apparently, that meant that Squidward was stuck with the job whilst Mr. Krabs manned the register.

"Mr. Krabs!" called Squidward, "Can you get someone else? This is like petting a whoopee cushion!"

"Just stop his cryin'," snapped Mr. Krabs, "All that wailin' is givin' me a migraine!"

Squidward sighed loudly.

The door opened, and Sandy walked into the restaurant. She winced slightly at the blubbering from the kitchen.

"What's with all the cryin'?" she asked, "I can hear it from the Treedome!"

"Spongebob's gotten this curse of some kind," shrugged Mr. Krabs, "He's been cryin' about it all day."

"Maybe I can help," mused Sandy, "Want me to try?"

"YES!" begged Mr. Krabs, Squidward and every customer in the restaurant.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and looked at Spongebob.

She blinked.

"You fall into a canyon of jelly or somethin'?" she asked.

Spongebob gave another sob.

"OK, take it easy," comforted Sandy, patting Spongebob's back, "What's got ya down?"

"It's horrible!" wailed Spongebob, "Timmy gave me this gem, and it was cursed, and now I'm a Jellyfish Monster, and Jimmy got mad at Timmy, and I'm stuck like this forever and I lost my friend!"

He began to cry even harder.

"Oh yeah," deadpanned Squidward, "That worked."

Sandy shot him a glare.

"Come on, Spongebob," she soothed, "It ain't that bad. Heck, I don't even think anyone will even care that ya look any different."

"R-really?" sniffled Spongebob.

"Really," grinned Sandy, "Come on, I'll prove it!"

She grabbed Spongebob's arm and pulled him out into the main restaurant.

There was a long silence.

Then the customers screamed. They jumped from their seats and made for the windows. One even jumped out a window ("My leg!"). Before long, the restaurant was completely empty, aside from its employees, Sandy and Old Man Jenkins.

"What an attractive young man," noted Old Man Jenkins, before returning to his meal.

Spongebob's lip quivered and he began to cry once more.

"Again," sighed Squidward, "Nice going."

"Alright," grumbled Sandy, "I got an idea. We're gonna go talk to Timmy."

"B-but we can't!" yowled Spongebob, "J-J-Jimmy controls the Recaller Portals, and he won't let us go to D-Dimmsdale!"

"OK, we'll talk to Jimmy," nodded Sandy, "We're gonna fix this, Spongebob. You, me and Mr. Krabs."

"What's this 'me' yer talkin' about?" snapped Mr. Krabs, "I gotta stay here and look after the money! Squidward, yer goin' instead."

"No, I'm not," snapped Squidward, "I'm…"

He was cut off as Sandy dragged both him and Spongebob out the door.

* * *

"No."

Jimmy crossed his bandaged arms as he paced the lab, attempting to give a look of finality to the group that had come to see him.

"Come on," snapped Danny, "We've got no other way to get to Houston. At least with Timmy, we have a chance to change the Turner's minds."

"No way," growled Jimmy, "For all I know, Turner will make it worse! Anyway, we're better off without him."

"Maybe you are," sniffled Spongebob, "B-but I miss him!"

"It's only been twenty-one hours!" snapped Jimmy.

"Twenty-one _too long!_" wailed Spongebob, crying again. Squidward rolled his eyes.

"Look," sighed Sam, "This whole thing is childish. You don't _hate_ Timmy, you're just looking for someone to blame for all this."

"Of course I'm not!" Jimmy lashed back, "I mean, seriously; would you expect a guy like me to do that?"

There was a brief pause.

"Yes," said Squidward, bluntly.

"Maybe the kid could've checked them gems," replied Sandy, "But he was meanin' alright. Can't you give the kid a break?"

"I can't," snarled Jimmy, "I told you, we're done with him, we're…"

"As an aside," hissed Danny, "I brought Technus along. He's outside right now."

Jimmy's eyes widened.

"So unless you like losing all of your computers," continued Danny, "You'll open that portal."

He opened up his cell phone and pressed a button.

"Hey, Technus," he spoke, "He isn't relent…"

Jimmy's jaw dropped.

"You…you…ah, all right, fine, you win!" he growled, "But I'm telling you, this is his _last chance_, alright! Now tell Technus to go home!"

He stormed into another room to set up the portal co-ordinates.

Danny gave a sly grin, and spoke into his phone.

"OK, Technus, you can go now," he announced.

He never told Jimmy that he had been speaking to the dial tone.

* * *

Ooh, Danny is quite, quite devious. XD


	6. Chapter Five: Surprises

...and now, wacky cartoon violence! And some other stuff.

EDIT: I cannot believe I put the wrong chapter up. That's very embarrasing. :(

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** I'll check it out when I have the time. Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** What can I say? I enjoy torturing Squidward. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Cartooniac55:** I was hoping someone would notice Fred. XD Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** I figured Jimmy wouldn't be fond of Technus. They don't really mix, do they? :P Thanks very much!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Surprises**

Timmy lay on his bed, staring at the roof. All was quiet, save for the sound of the wind outside and the quiet sound of bubbles in the fishbowl.

From the bowl, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof watched their godchild.

"How long is he going to stay like that?" asked Wanda.

"Until he can think of a terrible enough wish," shrugged Cosmo.

Poof floated out of the fishbowl and landed on Timmy's head.

"Timmy!" he giggled, before hugging his head.

Timmy said nothing, and continued to stare at the roof.

"He's going to have to get up eventually," mused Wanda.

"Yeah," nodded Cosmo, brightly, "Vicky's gonna want him to unclog the toilet!"

"That's not helping," snapped Wanda.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. With a mechanical whirr, a portal opened in the room, and Jimmy walked out. The other Nicktoons, Sam, Sandy and Squidward followed him.

"What do you want?" sighed Timmy, "Did you forget to take something?"

"Actually, I'm here for something else," replied Jimmy, rubbing the back of his head, "We've been thinking, and we've decided that you…"

"Jimmy," urged Sam.

"Uh…we've decided it's in our best interests to…"

"_Jimmy,_" snapped Spongebob.

Jimmy sighed.

"We forgive you," he murmured.

Timmy sat up.

"Really?" he asked, half expecting it to be a prank.

"Really," smiled Danny, throwing him his Recaller, "Welcome back, Timmy."

Timmy gave a grin.

"Group hug!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"No," deadpanned Squidward.

The door opened, and Mr. Turner walked into the room. Sam shot him a dark glare.

"I'd hate to interrupt this bizarre meeting," he announced, "But I just got a call from your school, and you're in _big_ trouble, young man!"

Timmy gulped.

"Mr. Crocker wants you to see him in the school gym in half an hour," continued Mr. Turner, "So that you can attend your detention."

He grinned suddenly.

"Also, he wants you to bring your friends!" he grinned, "Well, bye Timmy!"

Mr. Turner left the room.

"How can you stand that guy?" hissed Sam.

"Meh, you get used to him," shrugged Jimmy, "So, now Crocker's getting involved?"

"This just isn't my week," groaned Timmy.

* * *

The Dimmsdale Elementary School was quiet, and as the group crept through the corridors, they began to feel spooked by the evening shadows on the walls.

"M-maybe we can come back tomorrow," shuddered Spongebob.

"Don't worry, Spongebob," reassured Danny, "We'll protect you."

They approached the gymnasium. Slowly, Timmy opened the door, and stepped inside.

"…idiot didn't even realise it was an impersonation," a voice was bragging, "Ha! I can't wait until that twerp gets here…"

"That isn't Crocker," whispered Danny.

"Vicky," snarled Timmy, "OK, let's get out of…"

"Who's there?"

Vicky strolled up to the door and opened it. She gave a nasty grin as Timmy doubled back, backing into the wall.

"Twerp," she sneered, "I was waiting for you. We're gonna have some fun…"

"Don't touch him!" snapped Sandy.

"Who's talking?" retorted Vicky, "The girl in the squirrel suit? Don't you have some weird internet sites to surf?"

"Hey!" growled Spongebob, "Leave my friend alone!"

"Oh yeah," mocked Vicky, "Like _your_ costume's any better. What're you supposed to be, a marshmallow?"

Danny felt a pulsing in his pocket. He groaned.

"Uh, guys," he gulped.

"What do you want?" demanded Vicky, "You need zit cream or something?"

"Actually," he replied, "You might wanna step back."

Realising what this meant, the group stepped back. Vicky, however, stepped firm, and stood on her toes in an attempt to tower over Danny.

"You do _not_ tell _me_ what to…" she began.

Boom.

Vicky was blown back by an ectoplasmic burst, crashing into a row of lockers behind her. She gave a sharp cry, before ducking an ectoplasmic beam.

The beam ricocheted onto the roof, knocking a chunk of the air vent to the ground. The chunk fell onto Jimmy's hand, and stuck fast.

"Darn it!" snapped Jimmy, "Get it off!"

He shook his hand violently, whacking it repeatedly on the wall. With a hard _thunk_, he knocked it off, and it flew toward Vicky, knocking her in the head.

The babysitter slumped to the ground, head spinning. Cautiously, Spongebob approached, and offered his hand.

His gem pulsed, suddenly.

Vicky let off another yelp as a wave of electricity emitted from Spongebob's arm. Flinching, the sponge pulled his arm away and jumped back.

Climbing to her feet, Vicky gave another scream, ran about twenty meters down the corridor – and ran into a door frame. Almost gracefully, she fell onto her back, unconsciously.

"Ouch," winced Sam, "That's gotta hurt."

"Think we should call a doctor?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," nodded Timmy, "I'll call one when we get home. Come on, let's go."

The group walked out of the school, and into the night air. Trudging through the snow, Timmy gave a warm grin. It had been a horrible week, all things considered, but everything seemed to be working out.

Although he didn't know it at the time, Timmy Turner was in for a miracle.

* * *

This chapter was filler. It's two in the morning. Any errors shall be proofed in the morn.


	7. Chapter Six: Miracle

BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY IMAGINATION! MARVEL AT THE CREATIVITY OF THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER!

Also, thanks to everyone for pointing out my terrible mistake. I'm very grateful.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Well, the Turners aren't the sharpest nails in the box, if you get my drift. Thanks for reading!

**Cartooniac55:** Aye, Vicky torture be quite fun. But wait! There's more! XD Thanks for reviewing.

**SOLmaster:** Meh, they were never going to be apart for long. They like each other too much, as much as Jimmy and Timmy might deny it. :D Thanks for the review.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yes, assulting one's babysitter is a great bonding experience. XDD Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Miracle**

It was dark by the time the group got back to Timmy's house. The snow had piled up now – it was up to their ankles as they trudged up the driveway.

"We still haven't gotten any further in getting to Cape Columbus," sighed Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll work something out," shrugged Timmy, "I hope."

Timmy opened the door to his house, to find the living room completely dark. No one was around – not even his parents.

On second thoughts, if that meant no dancing, then that was okay by him.

"What's going on?" quizzed Sam.

"I don't like this," grunted Jimmy, sparing a glance towards Danny and Spongebob.

He glanced over to the basement door. He raised an eyebrow, noticing that it was open.

"Downstairs," he announced, "I think we should check the basement."

Before anyone could answer, Jimmy was leading them down into the dark depths of the basement. Watching his feet as he navigated the staircase, Timmy was sure he could see shadows below. He gulped.

"This is too dark," mused Danny, in a somewhat forced tone, "I am going to turn on the light."

He pulled the light switch, and Timmy's eyes widened.

His parents, Chester, AJ, Elmer and Sanjay (along with a few other people Timmy hardly knew) stood in the basement, wearing Christmas hats. A few tabes were set up, covered in food and drink (predominately eggnog), and the elder Turners had once again gotten out the record player.

"What the…who…wha…" stammered Timmy.

"Surprised?" grinned AJ.

"You…wha…how long have you been planning this?" demanded Timmy.

"Quite a while now," replied Mrs. Turner, "Your friends were _really_ dedicated in setting it up!"

"I've been down here for two weeks!" exclaimed Sanjay.

Timmy edged away from him.

"So you were avoiding me so that I wouldn't find out about this," realised Timmy.

He turned to Danny, Jimmy and Spongebob.

"And you guys knew about it this whole time," he added.

"Yep," nodded Spongebob, "That's why we planned to come here today."

"…and the whole 'stop being a Nicktoon' thing was just a ruse to stop me from expecting it," deducted Timmy.

"No," grinned Jimmy, "We were really angry at you."

There was a short silence.

"Can we eat now?" asked Chester.

"I guess so," replied Timmy.

Mr. Turner immediately lunged at the eggnog.

* * *

About an hour later, Danny and Sam sat at one of the tables. Despite the party, Danny's mood had dampened. He had had to go to the 'bathroom' due to the gem six times in an hour.

"I hope he hurries up and finds a way to get us to Cape Columbus," he sighed, "I can't keep going like this."

"Ah, cheer up!" grinned Sam, "It's Christmas!"

"_You're_ telling _me_ to cheer up," chuckled Danny, "That's pretty funny coming from the Goth girl."

Sam raised her brow.

"What," she replied, "Just because I'm a Goth, I can't enjoy Christmas?"

Danny chuckled. A thought struck him.

"Why didn't we bring Tuck along?" he mused, "I feel kinda bad leaving him out."

"If he were here, all the food would be gone in a second," chortled Sam.

"We're taking him to Cape Columbus, right?" asked Danny.

"Better him then Squidward," nodded Sam.

She pointed to the squid, who was sitting disinterestedly next to Elmer. Squidward sighed as the boy continued to blabber on about his humungous boil.

"Well, I guess no matter what happens, I can't go to Vlad's for Christmas," he chuckled, "_What a shame._"

"Don't worry," retorted Sam, rolling her eyes, "When this is done, I'm sure Timmy'll be able to poof you to Vlad's manor. You won't even miss him cutting the turkey."

"I'm more worried about him cutting _me_," grumbled Danny, "Still, I guess I won't have to hear dad talking about 'Santa Vlad' throwing us Christmas Day."

"_Santa Vlad?_" repeated Sam, incredulously, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," smirked Danny, "His exact words. _Santa Vlad._"

Sam snickered. Her eyes turned to the middle of the room, which had been set up as an impromptu dance floor. Mr. Turner was currently…ahem…dominating the floor.

"Timmy's dad has some moves," mused Danny.

"Some awful, awful moves," added Sam.

"You wanna try it?" asked Danny.

There was a short silence as they met eyes. Sam gave Danny a soft grin.

"Nah!" they said at last.

They returned to their conversation.

* * *

Spongebob chewed on a rather dry cracker as he talked to AJ.

"So," mused AJ, "Are you…_always_ a giant pink blob?"

"No," replied Spongebob, "This is my…err…winter coat!"

"But sponges don't have winter coats," mused AJ, "And it's summer in the South Pacific…"

"AJ," Chester sighed, walking up to his friend, "Don't ask questions and help me eat cake."

"Alright!" grinned AJ, walking away.

Spongebob sat alone for a few seconds, before Sandy sat down next to him.

"Howdy," she grinned.

She listened to the music again.

"Never knew Timmy's folks were into the fifties stuff," she mused, "These records must be really old."

"I kinda like them," beamed Spongebob, rapping his fingers on the table.

"Meh," shrugged Sandy, "Ain't as good as the old stuff back home."

There was a short silence.

"So," asked Spongebob, meekly, "Are you…uh…good at dancing?"

Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a wager?" she asked, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Uh…_maybe_," replied Spongebob.

Sandy gave a guffaw.

"'Course I am!" she scoffed, "Heck of a lot better then you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Spongebob.

"Oh, nothin', nothin'," replied Sandy, grinning as she shook her head, "Just sayin'."

"I'm a good dancer!" snapped Spongebob, "Just ask Squidward!"

"Leave me out of this!" called Squidward.

"Prove it," challenged Sandy, "Or are y'all to yellow-bellied to even try?"

"Alright," retorted Spongebob, "I will!"

"Good. Come on," grinned Sandy.

She grabbed Spongebob by the arm and dragged him onto the floor.

Chester and AJ glanced over to them from the cake. Chester shook his head.

"There goes a very, very brave guy," he lamented.

"I wonder if she'd like a dead frog?" mused AJ.

"AJ!" shouted Chester, "SHE'S A _SQUIRREL!_"

"Just saying," replied AJ, defensively.

* * *

Timmy tried hard to suppress a grin as his mother spoke on her cellphone.

"…what, doctor?" Mrs. Turner gasped, "Vicky's in your office with a very minor concussion? …I don't care how 'OK' she looks, she needs to rest! …No, you tell her rest, my husband can look after my son. He can take him to Memphis with him, for Vicky's sake…"

Timmy had to turn around, as there was nothing stopping the grin from exploding onto his face.

"…oh, don't worry. I can contact Vicky's parents, they'll get her a babysitter…"

Timmy barely managed to disguise a giggle as a cough.

"Y'know," he hissed to Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as streamers on the roof), "I kinda _wish_ she'd learn what it's like to be me."

Cosmo grinned, while Wanda rolled her eyes disapprovingly. They raised their wands, and there was a faint 'poof'."

"…Oh, you already _have_ a babysitter?" continued Mrs. Turner, "I guess you can get anything on prescription, can't you? Well, goodbye doctor."

Mrs. Turner hung up.

"Timmy," she explained, "Vicky's not going to be able to baby-sit you this week."

"Oh no," said Timmy, expressionlessly, "What a shame."

"Your father's going to have to take you with him to Memphis," continued Mrs. Turner, "I hope you're not to disappointed, honey…"

"_YES!_" exclaimed Timmy, a little too loudly.

Mrs. Turner stared.

"Uh," stammered Timmy, rubbing the back of his head, "I mean 'oh no, that's terrible.'"

He walked away to give Jimmy the news, grinning wildly.

* * *

Vicky trudged up her driveway, exhausted and holding a slight headache. Muttering to herself, she unlocked the front door, and stepped inside.

"Hi, Vicky," a high but menacing voice stated.

Vicky's eyes widened.

Tootie was standing at the door – a much older Tootie, aged to at least seventeen.

"Wha-wha-wha…" gibbered Vicky, dumbly.

"I'm your babysitter this week," sneered Tootie, "I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun. At least, _I _am…"

Vicky screamed as the door blew shut behind her, leaving them alone in the unheated house.

Revenge was, after all, a dish best served cold.

* * *

*laughs evilly.*

Incidentally, you could probably make a drinking game of how many times I add Spandy and Danny/Sam to my stories. I guess I just really like those parings. :D


	8. Chapter Seven: Hit the Road!

In which we hit the road.

Review replies;

**Cartooniac55:** I understand completely - heck, I used to like Timmy/Eliza Thornberry. Xo I think _anything's_ better then Santa Vlad! XD Thanks for reading.

**SOLmaster:** They make good couples, don't they? :D Don't worry, we'll see Vicky before this story is finished. Thanks for reviewing!

**cardsharks87:** Don't worry, Spongebob will get more lines as we go along. :) The odd fellow in Australia's a reference to myself, because I'm an egomaniac like that. XD Thanks for the review!

**TweenisodeOrange:** It's been a long time coming, hasn't it. :) Thanks very much!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I'm glad you liked it. I was a bit worried that the AJ bit was a bit cracky - glad it was alright. Thanks! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hit The Road!**

For Timmy, the weekend passed uneventfully. Mr. Turner had complained about having to – _gasp!_ – do something with his son, but he was beginning to warm up to the idea by Monday morning. He'd also begrudgingly agreed to let Timmy take his friends along, after a hefty bribe of Timmy's breakfast (and eggnog) for the whole weekend.

Spongebob's weekend involved hiding in his house to avoid terrifying the neighbours.

Jimmy's weekend involved trying (and usually failing) to avoid any metal, lest he stick to it.

Danny's weekend involved accidentally destroying public property and blaming it on ghosts.

It was fair to say that Timmy had had the better weekend.

* * *

"OK, Timmy," explained Mr. Turner, shoving his bags in the boot, "It's gonna take us three days to get to Memphis."

"Why it's gonna take three days?" asked Timmy.

"Because this car _stinks!_" grinned Mr. Turner, "Anyway, you and your friends can ride in this caravan I stol…_borrowed_ from the Dinkleburgs."

He pointed to the white caravan attached to the back of the station wagon.

"Got it," nodded Timmy, "Thanks dad!"

He walked over to the other Nicktoons, who were packing their stuff in the caravan.

"So, you guys got out of vacation, huh?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah," replied Jimmy, "I told them I'd be there for Christmas Day. Hopefully, breaking this curse will remove the block on teleportation over Cape Columbus."

"Same here," added Danny, "One thing, though – I think Vlad suspects us."

"Vlad's creepy," shrugged Spongebob, "It's probably nothing."

Danny gave a nod, and climbed into the caravan.

"So," asked Timmy, "Anyone else coming?"

"Sam and Tucker are already in the van," replied Spongebob, "And Sandy's coming as well. I asked Squidward if he wanted to come, but for reason he said no."

"I can't imagine why," deadpanned Timmy.

"Yeah, I know," mused Spongebob, "I thought he was enjoying himself…"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared next to them in the forms of squirrels.

"You ready to go, sport?" asked Wanda.

"Yep," grinned Timmy, "If everything goes well, this'll all be behind us soon. In the meantime, let's hit the road!"

Cosmo shuffled up to the road, and punched it hard. He gave a shriek, and nursed his hand.

"Not literally," groaned Wanda, as Poof laughed at his father's misfortune.

_

* * *

Day One – Somewhere in Arizona._

"Well," announced Jimmy, "We just crossed the Colorado River. Say hello to the Sonoran Desert!"

"Is that anywhere near Memphis?" asked Spongebob, hopefully.

"No it is not," replied Jimmy, bluntly.

Spongebob groaned.

_

* * *

Day Two – Somewhere in South-Western Texas._

"Ah," sighed Sandy, glancing out the window, "Home sweet home."

There was a loud bang, as Tucker charged out of the bathroom, dressed only in his underwear.

"Who used my toothbrush!" he demanded.

"OK," snapped Sam, "First of all, it's four in the afternoon, why are you having a shower now? Second of all, I've seen your toothbrush – no-one else would _dare_ to touch that thing. Lastly, put some clothes on!"

"But my…" began Tucker.

"_Now._"

Tucker whimpered, and slunk back into the bathroom.

"This caravan has a shower," murmured Timmy to himself, "Just how rich _are_ the Dinkleburgs?"

_

* * *

Day Three – A Gas Station on the Texan-Arkansas Border._

Mr. Turner looked at the options to fill up his car, and scratched his chin.

"Ooh, leaded!" he grinned, "I haven't seen that in _years!_"

"That's because leaded petrol is poisonous," explained Jimmy, trying to pick off a bolt on his skin, "And it's banned."

Mr. Turner blinked.

"Which means you can't use it," elaborated Jimmy.

"Good point," nodded Mr. Turner, "I'll just tell the nice gas attendant!"

Mr. Turner walked into the building.

He soon ran out again, pursued by loud bangs and yells off "git offa mah property!"

"Run!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

Jimmy jumped into the caravan as Mr. Turner sped off.

_

* * *

Day Four – Not far from Memphis, Tennessee._

Danny phased back through the roof, having flown over the caravan to have another power meltdown.

"He said _three days_," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Hey," shrugged Jimmy, "We've done five states in four days, that's an achievement."

"An achievement," growled Danny, "It's kinda dulled by the fact that I have to listen to Cosmo singing in the shower every morning!"

"…_cause I'm NNNNYYYYYUUUNNNEEE HUNRREEeeD MIYYYLES from my…"_

Danny whacked his fist on the bathroom door.

"We have to be there soon," groaned Spongebob, "Everyone's getting angry at each other."

"Don't worry," shrugged Sam, "We just passed a 'Welcome to Memphis' sign."

A unanimous cheer broke out in the caravan.

"So," asked Wanda, "How far is Cape Columbus from Memphis again?"

"About three miles," replied Jimmy, "But there's a bus that runs past there every two hours. It stops about half a mile away from Cape Columbus, so…"

"_Half a mile?_" exclaimed Tucker, "Aw, man!"

"Live with it," shot Danny.

Timmy looked out the window, thoughtfully. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to get a strange, foreboding feeling…

* * *

A cloaked man dressed in black watched from afar as they drove by. His arms were crossed, and all that could be seen of his face was an evil grin.

"That Masters fellow is a reliable source," he muttered to himself.

He sneered.

"Mark my words, Timothy Turner," he growled, "You'll soon wish you'd never been born. Nobody messes with Zwarte Pete."

He looked to the mid-noon sky and gave a cackling laugh.

* * *

_This is filler! Filler time!_

AN: Incidentally, a bit of background on Zwarte Pete: Zwarte Piet (Black Pete, I combined the Dutch and English) was supposed to be a devil that Saint Nicholas (Santa) defeated and made his slave, according to Dutch legend. Apparently, Piet was the punisher of the two - depending on legend, he'd do anything from whip badly-behaived children to send them off to Spain (_the horror!_) He's not really explicatly stated to be _evil_, but he is a bit of a git. I took a lot of creative licence.

These days, he's portrayed as a black slave freed by St. Nicholas who works for him out of gratitude, and by all means is a much nicer person.

On that note - Santa Claus: The Demon-Fighting Slave-Freeing _Champion!_


	9. Chapter Eight: Cape Columbus

I'd like to apoligise for getting the wrong chapter out again. I'll try not to let it happen again. :|

We're on the home stretch now. Climax ahoy!

Review replies;

**SOLmaster: **Don't worry, you'll find out very soon. :) Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, I had fun with the gas station. Pete is the main villain, yes. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Cape Columbus**

After arriving at a modest motel towards the centre of Memphis, Mr. Turner had dumped their baggage, offhandedly asked them to have fun, and rushed off to his convention. What a wonderful parent!

After that, there was the matter of finding a bus, then pooling their money together to _pay_ for said bus. Naturally the bus ran late, so they got to their stop at about eight o'clock. Due to Tucker's dismal physical health record, they reached the outskirts of Cape Columbus at nine o'clock at night.

It was clear that the town had been abandoned for many years. It was overgrown and the road was cracked. The houses existed in various states of disrepair. Several old cars lay on the roadside, rusty and worn. Only the moonlight above lit the snow-covered village. It was spooky, to say the least.

"M-maybe we could come b-b-back tomorrow," shuddered Spongebob.

"Don't worry," shrugged Jimmy, "This town's been abandoned for years. All we have to do is find the gem power source, and then we can leave."

"I don't think you'll be doing any leaving, Mr. Neutron."

A cloaked figure strolled out of a house and into the street, his arms behind his back.

"So if it isn't the descendant of Pappy Turner, the last living resident of this lovely town," he sneered.

"Who are you?" demanded Sam, "How did you know we were coming?"

"I am Zwarte Pete," replied Pete, casually, "A little bird told me that a certain 'Phantom' had been cursed by my gems. A very _rich_ little bird, may I add…"

"Vlad," growled Danny, "I knew he suspected something."

"If you know Vlad," mused Timmy, "Wouldn't that make you a ghost?"

Pete gave a hollow laugh.

"No, I'm not a ghost," he jeered, "But I'm very close."

He stepped towards the group. Danny went ghost, and charged a ghost ray, while Jimmy pulled his Tornado Blaster from the Hypercube.

"You do realise it's going to take forever to take that off your hand, right?" noted Timmy.

Jimmy glanced at the Hypercube on his palm and gave an annoyed grunt.

"Oh, you're a brave lot, aren't you," snarled Pete, "But you have no hope. The only thing that can break your curse is at the top of the clock tower in old town hall – and I can assure you that I will not let you get there."

"What're you gonna do to stop us?" demanded Danny, "_Talk _us to death?"

"Actually, Mr. Phantom, I have a much better idea," replied Pete.

He clicked his fingers, and they emitted a red glow.

Danny cringed and fell to his knees as the gem in his pocket glowed vibrantly. Sam and Tucker caught him, grabbing him by the shoulders as his glowing aura turned red.

"What did you do?" demanded Sam.

"Oh, I'm just incapacitating him," shrugged Pete, "Say, have you ever wondered what the rocks in the Ghost Zone are made of?"

"…rock?" shrugged Tucker.

"Hard ectoplasm," replied Pete, "All ghosts, on the other hand, are made of soft ectoplasm, the gooey stuff. Both hard and soft ectoplasm can be converted into each other, if you know how to do it. And I…"

There was a bright red glow, and Sam and Tucker doubled back. When it decided, a grey, rock-like statue of Danny stood in the middle of the street.

"…know how to do it," finished Pete.

Angered, Jimmy fired a blast from the Tornado Blaster, which Pete barely managed to dodge. Landing on his arms and knees, the dark man climbed back onto his feet.

"Not clever, magnet boy," he growled.

He clicked his fingers again. This time, the light he made was blue.

Jimmy found himself flung backwards, crashing with a 'thud!' into the side of an old van. Grunting, Jimmy tried to pull himself free, but his body stuck to the metal surface like glue.

"Like it?" snapped Pete, "I've doubled your curse, Mr. Neutron. There is no way you can free yourself from that van. I hope you like the scenery…"

A large bubble popped in Pete's eye. He gave a cry as he tried to rub the soap out of it, whilst scanning for the assailant.

Spongebob was standing at the head of the group now, looking uncharacteristically angry.

"Leave my friends alone!" he shouted.

Pete snarled at him.

"Oh, you little fool," he snapped, "You shouldn't have done that."

He clicked his fingers once more. There was a green glow this time.

Spongebob erupted into electricity as his body quite literally seemed to turn into jelly. His face melted into his skin as his arms turned into tentacles. Finally, his body took on a round shape, and the electricity stopped. In the sponge's place was an oversized but perfectly normal jellyfish.

"Spongebob!" gasped Sandy.

"Really?" chuckled Pete, "Do I need to explain this one?"

"You varmint," growled Sandy, "I'm gonna kick your sorry butt from here to San Antonio!"

"Count me in," added Sam, shoving her fist into her palm, "No-one messes with Danny and gets away with it!"

"Uh…yeah," nodded Tucker, nervously, "What they said."

Pete rolled his eyes.

"You're not well versed with the legend, are you?" he sneered.

He held out both arms, aiming them at Sandy and Sam. Two jets of what could only be described as black magic erupted from them, hitting his opponents and bathing them in the 'light'. Both were knocked back, landing a few feet away in the snow.

Tucker gave a shriek, visibly shaking as Pete advanced on him.

"Only a descendant of Cape Columbus can break the curse," Pete sniffed, pointing a glowing finger at the hapless boy.

Suddenly, a small yellow star hit the back of Pete's head, causing him to lose focus and miss his target. Infuriated, Pete turned around.

Timmy stood at the entrance to the town. Cosmo and Wanda had taken on the form of the Starflinger, and Timmy was aiming them at Pete. He gave a grin.

"Hey genius," he mocked, "Your magic block isn't powerful enough. You know that whole 'descendant' stuff?"

Pete glared.

"You think you can take me, Mr. Turner," he growled, "You're only a boy! You can take on a demon!"

"I can try," snapped Timmy.

"Try all you want," challenged Pete, taking a battle pose.

"Tucker!" called Sam, "Go get help from Memphis, now!"

"Bu-but…" began Tucker.

"_Go._"

Tucker ran out of town as fast as he could.

"You really want to try and fight me, Mr. Turner?" asked Pete, mockingly.

Timmy glared. For a second, there was silence.

"Nope!" grinned Timmy, at last, "I don't!"

He ran towards the centre of town as fast as his legs would carry him. Giving a roar, Pete followed after him, and Sam and Sandy followed them both.

Not far away, the old clock-tower chimed quarter-past-nine. Although neither Timmy nor his friends knew it, they were quickly running out of time…

* * *

Well, next chapter is the BIG FIGHTY STUFF, so we're really close to the end. Least, we will be if I remember to put the right chapter up this time. X(


	10. Chapter Nine: Cursebusters

I suck at action scenes.

Y'know, due to a typo, this chapter nearly co-starred Mr. T. Just thought you might want to know.

Review replies;

**Cartooniac55:** Yay, I have intersting trivia! No problem about not reviewing - I write this mainly for fun, anyway (though reviews do make me feel special XD). Thanks for reading!

**SOLmaster:** Aye, it does look bad, doesn't it? This story hasn't been particularly nice to them, really! XD Thanks for reviewing.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Here is the big fighty stuff. :D Incidentally, I find curse increasing is a power that villains forget a lot. Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Cursebusters**

Timmy sprinted down the street, panting as he approached the town hall in the middle of town. Behind him, Pete was quickly gaining, firing bolts of black magic from his hands.

Every now and then, Timmy fired back from the Starflinger, but found that Pete was an excellent dodger.

Behind them, Sandy and Sam were also heading for the centre of town, with the intention of helping to defeat the demon. At the very least, they could distract him.

Timmy ran onto the square before the town hall.

"Just…a bit…further," he panted. He was now severely regretting his poor gym record.

Suddenly, his foot was caught under an old tree root. Losing his footing, Timmy hurtled face first into the snow-covered grass. He slid about ten metres before he finally stopped.

Groaning, Timmy tried to pull himself onto his feet, but a boot quickly stamped down on his back.

Pete stood over Timmy, a deranged grin on his face.

"You can't win, Mr. Turner," he sneered, "No-one's ever defeated me. And believe me…they've tried."

Sam lunged at Pete, tackling him into the snow. Surprised, Pete found himself registering an ectogun aimed at his face.

"Tell that to Fenton tech," challenged Sam.

"An anti-_ghost_ weapon?" demanded Pete, "Did you even listen to me? I told you! I'm not a ghost!"

"Save it," snapped Sam.

She pulled the trigger, and the ectoplasmic bolt bounced off Pete's face, ricocheting uselessly into the sky.

Pete laughed, and grabbed Sam by the collar.

"_My_ turn," he snapped.

He climbed onto his feet and threw Sam into the snow. Before she could get up, he shot a burst of dark magic at her, encasing her completely.

When it receded, Sam was shut inside a small cage of ice, banging on the walls and yelling obscenities.

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" offered Pete.

Sandy made a battle pose, and barked a yell to Timmy.

"Turner," she snapped, "Get your butt up that tower!"

Timmy blinked, before nodding and running for the tower.

Pete laughed again as Sandy cracked her knuckles.

"This won't take long," he sneered.

* * *

Timmy crept up the clock-tower, shivering. Even for late at night in winter, the tower was unusually frigid. Behind him, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had taken on the form of bats, and were warily looking around.

The tower was dark. A long, winding staircase led to the top, passing boarded up windows and old newspaper clippings from the 1950s. Large bugs and spiders crawled over the walls and floors. It smelt rather bad.

"Ooh!" noted Wanda, looking at an article, "President Eisenhower! We were his godparents, remember?"

Timmy looked at the article, an old poster proclaiming 'Ike for President.'

"What gives?" he asked, "That doesn't say Eisenhower; that says Ike! Who the heck is he?"

"He's…oh, never mind," shrugged Wanda, unamused.

"Hey, that one's pretty new!" grinned Cosmo, pointing to an article from 1962.

"Cuban Missile Crisis heats up," read Wanda, "Cosmo, I thought you said we'd never talk about that again."

"I still say it was Juandissimo's fault," said Cosmo, bluntly.

Timmy wasn't listening. He had found another row of clippings. His eyes widened as he read them.

"Guys," he whispered, "Look."

The fairies floated over to the wall, and read the articles.

"1964 – disappearances in Nebraska," read Wanda, "1968 – kids disappear in Alberta. 1972 – Britain. 1985 – Western Australia – there's one of these for every year!"

"…and all of them happen on Christmas Day," added Timmy, pointing at the date, "There's always three of them."

"What a coincidence!" exclaimed Cosmo, in complete sincerity.

"No, Cosmo," snapped Wanda, "It's the curse! It's been going on since this town was abandoned!"

"…and Jimmy, Danny and Spongebob are next," finished Timmy.

"Very correct."

Pete walked up the steps behind them, slowly clapping his hands. As an afterthought, he pulled an object from his pocket and flung it to the floor.

"I was right," he thought aloud, "It _didn't_ take long."

Timmy looked at the object. It was a small, nicely made wooden figure, carved in the shape of a squirrel…

"Sandy," Wanda gasped.

"Yes," nodded Pete, "And now it's your turn."

"You've been cursing people since the Fifties?" mused Timmy, "But why? And why do they disappear on Christmas?"

"At midnight on Christmas," replied Pete, "Your friends will be pulled into a small portal. There they will be sent to…"

Pete shrugged.

"…well, the naughty bin's what the old boss called it. I couldn't care less," he continued, "Why do I do? Well…because it's fun!"

He gave a crooked grin.

"And now, Mr. Turner," he sneered, "You can't escape. There's no-one left to defend you…"

There was a loud crash from downstairs, and the door opened.

A figure raced upstairs, jumping into place behind Pete.

Timmy's jaw dropped in surprise. Pete's eyes widened.

"_Leave my son alone!_" thundered Mr. Turner.

There were quieter footsteps, and Tucker meekly crept up behind him.

"Sorry," he whimpered, "He was all I could find."

Pete gritted his teeth.

"The _elder_ Mr. Turner," he snarled, "I didn't see this one coming."

"Stay back," growled Mr. Turner, "You're not allowed to punish my son for no reason! That's _my_ job!"

"Well, I have to say, you do a good job of it," shrugged Pete.

"Why thank you!" grinned Mr. Turner, "I'm glad you noticed…"

"Dad…he's the _bad_ guy," reminded Timmy.

"Oh yeah," nodded Mr. Turner.

"Well, this won't take long either," shrugged Pete, "I'll just charge…"

Mr. Turner grabbed Pete's raising arm and pulled him towards him. He spun around and hurled the hooded demon down the stairs, barely missing Tucker.

"Run, Timmy, run!" called Mr. Turner.

Timmy blinked again, before running upstairs. Thankfully, Mr. Turner had not noticed the colourful bats following him.

Pete slammed into the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Letting out a roar, he jumped to his feet, and aimed a blast of dark magic at the pursuing parent. Mr. Turner dodged the blast, and (giving an over-the-top yell) launched into a jump kick.

He missed, and crashed into an old cabinet.

"How do you do that?" demanded Pete.

"Never underestimate the power of _parental instincts!_" shouted Mr. Turner, dramatically.

Pete attempted to give another blast, but Mr. Turner raced headfirst towards him and…bit his arm.

Pete gave a sharp cry, and lost focus of the dark magic. The bolt fired, hit a mirror and rebounded towards Pete's face. With a thud, it hit the demon, causing him to fall backwards into a pail of water.

Upon contact with the water, Pete screamed, and began to glow.

"Holy water?" asked Tucker, running downstairs to meet them.

"No, you twit!" snapped Pete, "This is processed tap-water that's been here fifty years! _Do you know what's in this stuff?_"

He gave another piercing cry, before falling out of the pail onto his face.

Pete lay on his face for about thirty seconds. He groaned, and began to climb to his feet, his vision blurred.

"…think it wore off when we threw him in the pail," he heard Tucker saying, "He's been weakened pretty badly…"

"Great. I've got some stuff to say about that ice prison."

Pete's vision focused. He found himself looking up at Sam, Tucker, Sandy and Mr. Turner, none of them looking especially pleased.

"Oh, you're kidding," he groaned.

"Save it, Pete," retorted Tucker.

The techno-geek gave a swift kick and Pete blacked out.

* * *

Timmy eased open the door at the top of the stairs, and winced when it creaked. He stepped into the bell room, his fairies cautiously following him. He could see from the large clock-face that the time was 11:55 – he had five minutes to work out what to do.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Timmy."

Timmy jumped, and looked around at the shadows.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"I'm the Judge."

A figure in a purple cloak floated out of the shadows, a knowing grin on his face.

"Clockwork?" mused Timmy.

"Yes, Danny told you of me," nodded Clockwork, shifting into elder form, "I do believe you have something that belongs to me."

Timmy blinked for the third time that night, before feeling his pocket.

"The gems?" he asked, "They're yours?"

Clockwork nodded.

"They were only supposed to be used once," he lamented, "But they were stolen. I may be the ghost of time, but I cannot control demons. It's very lucky that you were the boy who would find them. Then again, I saw it coming."

"You see everything coming," reminded Timmy, pulling the gems from his pocket.

"You make a good point," grinned Clockwork, taking the gems.

"But I don't get it," quizzed Wanda, "If you knew we were going to get the gems, why didn't you just take them when we found them?"

"Non-interference," replied Clockwork, "I'm flaunting the Observants rules just by waiting until now. Besides, I wanted to see how well you could manage in breaking the curse yourselves."

"…but if you knew we were going to break the curse," mused Cosmo, "Then you knew how we'd manage, so you didn't need to…then…um…stop messing with my head!"

Clockwork gave a chuckle, and turned his back.

"Wait, Clockwork!" called Timmy.

Clockwork turned around.

"The curse?" reminded Timmy.

Clockwork gave a sagely grin, and nodded.

At 11:59 that night, he held the gems to the roof. They glowed brilliantly, floated above his hand…and exploded into light.

* * *

Danny woke up with his face in the snow.

Climbing onto his hands (and spitting out the snow), he glanced around quickly, and then he looked at his hands.

"I'm not a rock anymore," he announced.

He looked over to Jimmy, who had slipped off the van. The boy genius was juggling the hypercube in his hands. He beamed as it consistently failed to stick to his limbs.

Spongebob was running around them both, laughing and singing as he hugged his own spongy body. He gave a gleeful wave to Danny and Jimmy, who returned it.

"Turner did it," mused Jimmy, shaking his head.

"Of course he did!" replied Spongebob, "He's a Nicktoon! We do this stuff all the time!"

There was the sound of bells in the distance as the clock chimed twelve, but it was lost as a wave of euphoria hit Danny and Jimmy, and they joined Spongebob in celebrating and dancing in the snow.

The curse was broken.

* * *

As far as I know, Zwarte Pete is the only villain to be defeated by 50-year-old sewerage. :)


	11. Chapter Ten: A New Dawn

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new liiiii-iiiiife for me...and I'm feelin' _oh wait, the story.

**SOLmaster:** I'm glad you liked it. Mr. Turner can be somewhat awesome when he needs to be, can't he? XD Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Old sewerage and Katara would be a deadly combination, then. :| Thanks for the review!

**Cartooniac55:** Wow. I made an unintentional Back to the Future reference. I can die happy now! :D I like it when I make people say weird things. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** For some reason, I always felt I needed to have Clockwork in my Christmas story. I do not know why. :) Thanks very much!_  
_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New Day**

Timmy sighed heavily as he climbed into his father's station wagon.

The arrival of midnight had been quickly followed by the arrival of the police (Tucker had called them after alerting Mr. Turner), who were talking to Mr. Turner on how best to detain Pete. A suited man from the government had also arrived, and was trying to argue his case in arresting the demon.

It didn't matter, Timmy knew. The Observants would arrive when no-one was looking and detain Pete themselves.

Jimmy had already left, as far as he knew. The magic block had lifted, and Cosmo and Wanda had ensured Timmy's end of the deal was met, and that they were returned to their families for Christmas.

Meanwhile, his own parents were on opposite ends of the country, and his father was probably more interested in the convention then him.

"What's wrong, sport?" asked Wanda.

"Everyone gets a happy ending except me," replied Timmy, "It's kind of a bummer."

Cosmo and Wanda gave each other knowing grins.

"You _know_," reminded Wanda, "The magic block is gone, and we _are_ a perfectly good pair of _fairy godparents…_"

"I love you too, guys," nodded Timmy, not registering the hint, "But tha…wait a minute."

He realised what Wanda was suggesting, and beamed.

* * *

Vlad Masters walked down the main staircase of his manor, talking to himself as the dawn sun shone through his windows.

"Ah," he grinned, "The sun is shining, it's Christmas Day and I have Daniel in my grasp, just as planned. What could spoil such a morn…"

He reached his entrance hall. His jaw dropped and he began to splutter incoherently.

His foyer had been turned into a party room. Three tables had been set up for food, and a stereo was playing loudly from the roof. Timmy, Danny, Jimmy and Spongebob were in the centre of the party, their friends and families filling out the rest of the room.

Jack Fenton strolled up to Vlad and grinned.

"Hey, V-Man!" he exclaimed, "Great party, isn't it? Danny's friend decided to throw it as a surprise, _just for you!_"

Vlad blinked.

"Of course," he grunted, "If you don't mind, I'm going to be…_redoing my eyeliner._"

The last words were said with a very harsh tone as he marched upstairs. Jack gave Maddie a confused look, but his wife just grinned and shrugged.

Danny laughed as the billionaire disappeared from sight.

"What're the odds that he's gonna try to kill us for this?" he asked.

"Statistically," replied Jimmy, "One in one."

"Well," grinned Spongebob, "The curse is broken, Timmy didn't get left out on Christmas…"

He pointed to the Turners, both looking confused as to how they got there.

"…and we ticked off a really powerful ghost," he finished, "Everything turned out all right in the end!"

"Sure did," nodded Timmy, "Merry Christmas, guys."

The Nicktoons exchanged season's greetings and rejoined the party. Outside, the snow-covered mansion was illuminated by the early sunlight, and all was right with the world.

* * *

"…and so, the Nicktoons prevailed and Christmas was enjoyed, although Jack set the turkey (and the kitchen) on fire. Plasmius attempted to break up the party later on, but with the combined efforts of the Nicktoons, Jack and Maddie, he was (relatively) easily fought off."

"Vicky eventually recovered from her mild concussion, and the wish on Tootie wore off. I'm sure that'll make a good story some day, but who knows? The main thing, however, was that Pete was jailed in the Ghost Zone, and never cursed anyone again."

The Narrator climbed up from the dirt and brushed himself off.

"Well, that's the whole story," he finished, "Thanks for entertaining it. See you around!"

He ambled into the forest, away from his three person audience.

There was a brief silence.

"OK," demanded Sokka, "Can someone tell me who that guy was?"

**The End.

* * *

**

Guess what I was watching duh hur hur.

Well, I'd like to thank you all for reading this fic. I greatly enjoyed writing it, and it's really nice to get feedback on it. (If you think I could improve on anything, please say, incidentally). You are all very, very awesome people, and I am lucky to have people like you in the world.

Well, it's just passed midnight over here, so I guess there's just one thing left to say.

_Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
